Izuki Berpantun
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Ketika Izuki menunjukkan kemampuannya membuat pantun tentang berbagai tim anggota Generation of Miracle saat ulangan.


**Izuki Berpantun**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pantun adalah asli milik bangsa Indonesia.**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Humor garing turunan Izuki, Pantun menggunakan font italic**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

Happy reading!

# * # * #

Winter Cup baru saja usai. Anak-anak Seirin masuk kembali ke sekolah dalam keadaan fisik yang letih lesu akibat pertandingan berat melawan Rakuzan. Pertandingan final Winter Cup kemarin memang telah menguras habis tenaga mereka.

Lihat saja wajah-wajah capek pemain Seirin. Kita ambil salah satu sampel yang ada di kelas 2C. Hyuuga contohnya. Kapten tsuntsun kita sedang tidur dengan enaknya di kelas. Tak lupa suara-suara seperti "ngroook krrrkk" pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Untung kau sudah pintar sejarah sehingga gurunya tidak keberatan, Hyuuga. Diberkatilah kau dan semua koleksi figurin _warlord_ milikmu.

Lalu maju beberapa deretan ke depan, satu baris sebelah kiri dari barisan meja si tsun yang ternyata suka ngorok. Di sana ada seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat pendek.

Si pelatih kejam yang kelihatannya ada affair sama sang kapten dan diduga punya keterlibatan besar dalam Seirin triangle yang juga melibatkan satu orang berhati besi.

Riko juga capek. Tapi dia masih mendengarkan pelajaran. DAN DIA TIDAK NGOROK SEPERTIMU, HYUUGA. Kapan Hyuuga akan mencontoh perbuatan baik dan terpuji dari pelatih cewek yang di-hints-kan punya hubungan bukan-cuma-teman-biasa dengannya ini, heh?

# * # * #

Pindah ke kelas 2D. Ada Si Makhluk Pendiam Tak Bersuara Namun Diam-diam Begitu Masih Punya Perasaan –panjang sekali panggilannya– bersama Si Kucing Serba Bisa Sekaligus Tidak Becus Apa Saja... Yang selalu mengerti dan memahami Si Makhluk Pendiam Tak Bersuara Namun Diam-diam Begitu Masih Punya Perasaan.

Mitobe Rinnosuke dan Koganei Shinji, Pasangan Saling Memahami.

Mitobe tertidur tanpa suara –tentu saja karena dalam keadaan biasa juga dia tidak bersuara– sedangkan Koganei bobo unyu di meja dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang senantiasa berbentuk huruf w.

# * # * #

Mungkin ada yang tanya, kemana Teppei dan Tsuchida. Teppei di rumah karena disuruh uhukRikouhuk –ciye Teppei– untuk beristirahat seminggu, akibat cara bermainnya yang seolah tidak butuh kakinya lagi saat Final Winter Cup waktu itu.

Tsuchida tidak ikut main dan dia tidak terlalu lelah kok, dia sedang belajar pelajaran favoritnya dengan damai di kelas. Selamat ya Tsucchi.

# * # * #

Kelas terakhir yang menjadi inti cerita kita kali ini, yaitu kelas 2A. Dan makhluk unik yang menjadi tokoh utama kali ini sudah nyaris tertidur di kelas bahasa yang amat membosankan baginya. Izuki Shun.

Demi apapun, me-_mark_ Hayama Kotarou dengan kemampuannya yang menggila apalagi ketika saat-saat terakhir benar-benar melelahkan.

Tapi yah, sepertinya bagi Izuki semua itu lunas terbayar. Dengan apa?

Karena Hayama adalah orang pertama yang tertawa pada leluconnya. Ciye Shuuuuuuuuun.

Oke. Apa yang membuat Izuki yang tadi nyaris tertidur membatalkan acara tidurnya?

Pengumuman.

Pengumuman apa?

ULANGAN BAHASA.

Izuki melotot seketika. 'Apa itu tadi? Ulangan? Hah? ULANGAN?' batinnya depresi.

Izuki jadi terkesan alay seketika. Tapi itu tidaklah mengurangi kegantengannya.

"Materi yang akan diujikan kali ini adalah pantun. Kita sudah membahas itu dua pertemuan terakhir. Mari mulai ulangannya." kata si sensei sambil membagikan kertas soal yang terlihat creepy. Se-creepy ekspresi Imayoshi di quarter 268.

'Hah? Pantun? Apa sih... Gue nggak inget sama sekali...' batin Izuki nelangsa.

Soal mendarat di meja Izuki dengan mulusnya. Cuma satu soal essay kok. /coba ada ulangan kayak gini ya/

Soalnya berbunyi... 'Buatlah enam buah pantun dengan memperhatikan kelima syarat dalam pembuatan pantun.'

Izuki mengerutkan kening. 'Kalau nggak salah ada empat baris... terus... apa... ya...' ucapnya dalam hati.

'Oh..' suara hatinya yang agak menyesatkan kali ini terdengar. 'Kalau nggak salah ada rima B A B... Maksudnya dalam bikin pantun ada rima buang air besar gitu..? Gimana sih jadinya? Emang buang air besar punya rima tertentu? Ah, mungkin harus menghayati seperti saat buang air besar ya..'

Oke. _Mindset_ Izuki tentang pantun sudah tercemari.

Enam buah pantun...?

Yang ada di otak Izuki hanyalah pertandingan basket yang sudah berlalu.

Basket?

Kalau tentang basket apa yang kau ingat, Izuki?

Seirin. Lalu... Monster dari Generation of Miracle.

Bukan, mereka memang ganteng. Tapi maksud Izuki dengan kata monster dikarenakan oleh kemampuan basket mereka yang begitu mengerikan, _so overwhelming_.

Generation of Miracle. Tim Seirin sudah pernah berhadapan dengan kelima anggotanya.

Pasti ada kesannya, ya kan Izuki?

Kesan dari masing-masing tim mereka... Ada lima tim kan? Satu lagi kurangnya... Seirin tentu saja!

Yang pertama, tentang Seirin. Kedua Kaijo. Ketiga Shutoku. Keempat Touou. Kelima Yosen, Keenam Rakuzan. Masing-masing tim dibuat satu pantun. Masalah pertama sudah terselesaikan dengan rapi.

Masalah kedua. Bagaimana isi pantunnya?

Izuki menduga, membuat pantun pasti butuh sedikit permainan kata seperti _puns_ yang biasa dia buat. Lalu harus menghayati, (teori ini didapat dari rim aka. buang air besar yang merupakan hasil dari ingatan nista Izuki) lalu ada empat baris, lalu jumlah silabel atau suku katanya... tunggu dulu.

Izuki tidak ingat.

_Well,_ pasti tidak boleh terlalu pendek atau panjang kan?

Logikamu memang sugoi sekali Izuki.

Lalu baris pertama dan kedua itu yang isinya tidak terlalu penting. Yang ketiga dan keempat kalau tidak salah baru intinya.

Nah. Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak belajar, kau cukup beruntung dalam hal menebak, Izuki.

Izuki nampak berpikir keras. Sekeras magma yang telah mendingin menjadi batuan beku.

Lalu dia mulai menulis pantun pertama.

# * # * #

_Riko datang membawakan mangga_

_Supaya kami semangat saat main_

_Kami semua sangat bangga_

_Menjadi anak klub basket Seirin_

# * # * #

Berlanjut ke pantun kedua. Tentang tim beranggotakan salah satu anggota Generation of Miracle yang pertama kali mereka hadapi. Kaijo.

Apa yang dia ingat? Oh, Si tukang _rebound_ yang bahasanya nggak keruan, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, lalu ada yang namanya Kobori Kouji, lalu Moriyama Yoshitaka yang suka menggombal sana-sini, serta Kise Ryouta, –yang suka copy sana sini– dan Kasamatsu Yukio yang memiliki hubungan _kouhai-senpai_ yang teramat kompleks dengan Kise.

Lalu apa yang ditulis Izuki?

# * # * #

_Hayakawa berbahasa alien_

_Moriyama mencari yang disuka_

_Kise juga masih homo sapien_

_Wajar kalau Kasamatsu kadang murka_

# * # * #

Kita lanjut ke tim yang berikutnya. Shutoku dengan _shooter_ hijau dari Generation of Miracles.

Apa yang diingat Izuki tentang para pemain Shutoku?

Miyaji Kiyoshi yang suka mengancam pakai nanas, atau suka meminjam truknya Kimura Shinsuke, kayaknya buat pelampiasan kekesalan pada Midorima atau gimana gitu, atau mungkin mau balapan liar atau ikut reli F1... Er memangnya ada kategori balapan truk angkut sayuran? Lupakan.

Lalu ada si kapten Ootsubo Taisuke yang tangannya gede banget, salah satu pemain _center_ terbaik di Tokyo. Lalu Midorima Shintarou sama Takao Kazunari yang suka bikin kericuhan. 'Shin-chan. Shin-chan. Shin-chan shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn'. Suara Takao terngiang kembali dengan jelas di telinga Izuki.

# * # * #

_Kimura datang membawa truk_

_Miyaji diam-diam juragan nanas_

_Takao memang suka mengejek_

_Makanya Midorima cepat panas_

# * # * #

Se-lan-jut-nyaaa... Touou yang mendapatkan _ace_ nya Generation of Miracles.

Yang diingat Izuki sepertinya banyak juga. Sakurai Ryo yang jago masak dan dijuluki _apologetic mushroom_ oleh Hyuuga, Imayoshi Shoichi yang pintar, Aomine Daiki yang kulitnya gelap tapi ternyata lumayan ganteng juga, Wakamatsu Kousuke yang gampang sewot –menurut Izuki sebaiknya Wakamatsu mengikuti kelas yoga biar lebih rileks– dan Susa Yoshinori yang pendiam. –er meski tidak separah Mitobe sih–

Lalu dengan demikian maka Izuki membuat pantunnya sebagai berikut...

# * # * #

_Sakurai sumimasen biar segar_

_Wakamatsu yoga di atas genteng_

_Imayoshi sipit tapi tetap pintar_

_Aomine abu-abu juga ganteng_

# * # * #

Lalu sekarang pantun yang kelima.. _You're doing well_, Izuki.

Izuki kembali berkonsentrasi seperti pemain _martial arts_ yang fokus mau mengeluarkan tenaga dalam, atau mungkin tenaga untuk mencuci dalaman, bisa jadi.

Di Yosen, pemainnya gede semua. Sisakan Fukui Kensuke yang mungil dan berambut pirang. Emm kaptennya namanya Okamura Kenichi, suka dikatai mirip gorila. Dagunya ada belahannya, jadinya terlihat mirip uhukpantatuhuk. Julukan lengkapnya, _Butt-chin Gorilla._ Lalu Wei Liu yang pindahan dari Cina, Himuro Tatsuya yang dulu merupakan _Big Brother_-nya Kagami, dan si pemain_ center_ dari Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi yang suka bawa cemilan kemana-mana. Biasa sih snacknya berupa keripik kentang, maiubo, atau pocky. Ah gue jadi laper. Izuki mengelus perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan simfoni akibat mengingat snacknya Murasakibara.

# * # * #

_Wei dan Okamura mengupil_

_Murasakibara membeli pocky_

_Fukui memang paling mungil_

_Himuro buat semua dokidoki_

# * # * #

Fufufu... Pantun yang terakhiiir... Izuki menghembuskan napas lega.

Rakuzan. Tim monster paling mengerikan yang baru saja mereka hadapi di final Winter Cup.

Ada Akashi Seijuuro. Kapten Generation of Miracles yang sekarang menjadi kaptennya Rakuzan. Kapten dengan gunting merah sakti nan mengerikan. Kapten cebol tapi jago nge-_dunk._ Selalu benar dan mutlak. Namun punya dua kepribadian yang terungkap saat final kemarin.

Ada Mayuzumi Chihiro, si bayangan. Orang kedua yang memiliki kemampuan _misdirection,_ orang yang disebut Akashi sebagai bayangan baru, _Phantom Sixth Man _yang kedua.

Dan tiga pemain Uncrowned Generals. Nebuya Eikichi dengan ukuran otot yang fantastis, mengaku mempunyai teknik andalan bernama _Herculean Strength_. Lalu Hayama Kotarou, si oknum yang tadi sempat disebut-sebut di bagian awal, dengan _animal instinct _yang menyamai seekor _Cheetah_. Dan yang terakhir Mibuchi Reo si _Shooting Guard_ berbulu mata lentik, berambut agak panjang, yang memanggil Hyuuga dengan sebutan nan unyu, yang sukses membuat Hyuuga sewot. Oh, dan dia dijuluki 'Onee-chan' oleh Hayama.

# * # * #

_Hayama bertaring satu_

_Nebuya berotot besar_

_Mibuchi terlihat membatu_

_Gara-gara Akashi sangar_

# * # * #

Di berbagai tempat di Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen dan Rakuzan, oknum-oknum yang bersangkutan bersin berjamaah.

# * # * #

Dan dengan demikian, Izuki menyelesaikan ulangannya dengan brilian.

Fin.

Omake:

Hari ini ulangan bahasa di kelas 2A dibagikan. Izuki sudah nyengir-nyengir sendirian ketika akhirnya namanya disebut.

"Izuki Shun, 95."

Izuki menerima kertasnya dan melongo. Kan benar semua? Masa cuma segitu nilainya? Tanggung lah, lima poin lagi. Tinggal satu _dunk _lagi dari Kagami dan satu _three pointer _dari Hyuuga dia akan mendapat nilai sempurna.

Izuki melihat catatan sensei-nya di bagian bawah kertas ulangan.

'Gunakan bahasa yang baik dan santun, hindari penggunaan kata yang kurang sopan.'

Izuki melihat kembali tulisannya yang diberi satu lingkaran merah pada kata terakhir di baris pertama pantun kelima.

Pantunnya tentang anak-anak tim reguler Yosen.

Pantunnya tentang Wei dan Okamura.

Kalimat itu berbunyi,

_Wei dan Okamura mengupil._

Dengan kata 'mengupil' yang dilingkari dan diberi tanda besar-besar.

Izuki hanya memandang hal tersebut dengan mulut menganga.

# * # * #

Sementara itu di tempat nun jauh di sana, Wei dan Okamura bersin keras-keras. Hidung mereka terasa gatal sekali. Rasanya ada yang menghalangi rongga pernafasan mereka.

Selanjutnya,...

Mereka mengorek hidung masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan benda asing sisa filtrasi pernafasan mereka.

Hei, Izuki, kau punya satu lagi bakat terpendam –meramal, mungkin?.

Fin.

**A/N : Endingnya sangat tidak elit? Memang. Mungkin dari pengaruh stress belajar logaritma. Ada yang mau ajarin saya logaritma? /heh/ /curhatluwoy/ Yah daripada ide saya tak tersalurkan kan menekan batin. /gakgitu/ Tapi yang penting saya senannggg lol.**

**Oh iya, syarat pantun yang benar itu ada lima. Satu baitnya empat baris, setiap baris ada 8-12 suku kata, berima silang atau abab (bukan BAB ya), baris satu dan dua disebut sampiran, baris tiga dan empat disebut isi.**

**Saya tahu fic ini memang masih banyak kekurangannya... Ada yang berkenan memberi kritik dan saran untuk saya?**


End file.
